


Doctor Who Limericks

by periru3, Tafadhali



Series: The Bloody Awful Poetry Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Humor, Limericks, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A limerick apiece for the Doctor and several of his companions. Warnings for abuse of parentheses, hot Pond on Pond action, and implications that sharks wouldn't sleep with Jack Harkness. Assume spoilers through series 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Limericks

**You Sexy Thing**

There once was a box and a man  
He took her to beautiful lands  
He travelled the stars  
From Ribos to Mars  
When they left Gallifrey and they ran

 

 **Sloppy Seconds**

From an alternate London she came  
To seek and help out her old flame  
She went home with a man  
Who was grown from his hand  
But a clone isn’t really the same

 

 **Shark Week**

There once was a captain, Jack Harkness  
Whose life was quite boring and larkless  
‘Til he traveled through space  
And loved many a race  
(Though his bed, sadly, still remains sharkless)

 

 **Doctor Jones**

Martha loved Ten very much  
She hinted and flirted and such  
But for Rose he did pine  
(He pined _all the time_ )  
So she left him and said, "Keep in touch!"

 

 **DoctorDonna**

Across space and time rings her name  
Rhymes of when to our rescue she came  
Of her life, the Ood sing  
Oh, but what a sad thing  
Donna never can know her own fame

 

 **The Two Ponds**

A ginger girl (Scotland-spawned)  
Of herself was unusually fond  
Though she married a Roman  
She found true love with no man  
‘Til on the TARDIS she met Amy Pond!

 

 **The Sad Story of Rory**

There once was a man nurse named Rory  
Who had quite a sad little story  
He was cheated on twice  
And he had to die thrice  
Before Amy would tell him she’s sorry

 

 **Spoilers**

His future is gone in her past  
His first kiss with her is her last  
He’s made out with her mother  
But she’d have no one other  
For the Doctor has got them outclassed


End file.
